


Klismaphilia

by Stareena



Series: The ABC's of Kink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemas, F/M, Gen, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Klismaphilia,” Charlie sounded out, “Being given an enema.” She looked up at him, “Enema?”<br/>“I understand that it is a combination of prostate and the feeling of being full that can do things for people.”<br/>“That and possibly scat.” Charlie sat back.<br/>“Yes, well, Angels do not defecate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klismaphilia

“Humans… You’re so… fascinating with the things that get you off.” Lucifer commented, sitting in the library, scrolling through the laptop Sam let him borrow, “I see no possible way some of these things can be sexualized or sexually gratifying.”

Charlie looked up from her own laptop and around the room, “Are you talking to me?”

Leveling his gaze at her, Nick’s lips split into Lucifer’s signature grin, “Who else?”

“You do know that I’m gay, right?” She narrowed her eyes.

“What is it about diapers that floats your boat, Charlie?” He asked smoothly.

Blinking and shaking her head, Charlie sat back.

“Nothing, I’m not into infant play.”

Sitting forward, resting his chin in his hand, Lucifer smiled, “What are you into then?”

Cocking an eyebrow Charlie took the action as a challenge. Discussing this with the Devil, capital D, was probably not a smart idea but… it was something to do to pass the time till the Winchesters returned from their hunt. Being demoted to research bitch was a sting but she understood it helped her learn about the world before having to fight in it.

Sliding herself and her laptop down closer to Lucifer, she cocked her head to the side looking up at the Archangel.

“And why, pray tell, are you interested in kinks?”

“Well, it was already up on the computer, one at least.”

“That’s Dean’s computer isn’t?”

“Is it?” Lucifer smiled, “How excellent to know that, thank you Charlie.”

“What kink was it?” She furrowed her brow, afraid she outed her brother-from-another-mother in something private, personal or deeply embarrassing.

“Panties. Specifically, men wearing them.”

Charlie turned a horrified look from Lucifer’s face towards the screen that was being turned towards her. After a blink, she covered her face.

“There is something I can never unthink.”

“What’s that?”

“Dean or Cas in lacey panties.”

Lucifer blinked back towards the screen before clicking on a different tab, “But how does that… do anything for someone?”

“Well, you’re asking the wrong girl, I wear underoos.” Her eyes widened, “I’m oversharing, aren’t I?”

Lucifer shrugged non-committally.

“I guess it’s a visual and maybe a tactile thing? Some people have a taste for it, some don’t.”

Turning back to Charlie, Lucifer smiled his predatory smile once more, “You never answered my question.”

With a look that would rival a deer caught in the headlights, Charlie looked around with just her eyes.

“Um… what… question…was that?” Her voice went up an octave.

“What sort of kinks you are into.”

Charlie swallowed and thought for a moment. Surely a few were tame enough to talk about without getting embarrassed over it.

“Well, spanking, for one. I love to spank a naughty girl.” She grinned hungrily for a moment, “Biting or marking up the skin with hickeys, blindfold, a little BDSM. I do enjoy dominating from time to time…”

“And that gives you sexual gratification?”

“Sometimes it is just something that stimulates you but you may need something more for sexual fulfilment. But some can satisfy.” She looked at the angel, “What about you? What sort of things are you into?”

“Not sure, I was locked up for most of existence.”

“Touché.” She sighed, “Shouldn’t you be talking this over with a partner?”

“I don’t have one, how will I know what I like when I do have one?”

“Experimentation can be half the fun.” She smiled.

“You could help me.”

Charlie froze.

“Yes, you could help me discover some of my kinks.” Lucifer turned his body towards her.

“No, nononononono, you have a penis. I’m into the ladies. That won’t work.”

“But you… you could… dominate me. I know that that is not always a sexual thing between Dominant and submissive.”

“Wait, you, Lucifer, would be willing to play…. Submissive?” Charlie’s eyes went wide, “Did you have things that you were wanting to try or something?”

“Well, if we were to do this, there are many things that I would not do with you, since you don’t care for penis,” He smirked, “But there are still things that I think could be attempted.”

“You’re making a list?”

“I have time.” He blinked at her sadly. It was true, while he was out of the Cage, he was warded to the confines of the bunker. A cage is still a cage…

“Okay… not saying that I agree to any of this but what’s your list looking like?”

After a few clicks, he turned the screen towards the redhead. It was a Word file listing just about every kink Charlie had heard about… and some she had not. Noticing as she was working through the list, some were starred and some had question marks next to them. Pointing these out to the angel, she asked him about them.

“Stars are things I really am interested in and question marks are… things that… I’m not sure about.”

“Then why list them?”

“They intrigue me.”

“Klismaphilia,” Charlie sounded out, “Being given an enema.” She looked up at him, “Enema?”

“I understand that it is a combination of prostate and the feeling of being full that can do things for people.”

“That and possibly scat.” Charlie sat back.

“Yes, well, Angels do not defecate.”

Inclining her head, she looked at Lucifer for a long moment. This would be like dominating a girlfriend… kinda, if she did this. And it would not be sexual for her… she’d be helping a friend out.

“So, do you think you would do something with me?” Lucifer asked, a soft spark of hope in his eye. Charlie was afraid that this may end up in a bad situation for her if she said yes. But then, it would be interesting to play with a man and not have him expect something in return. She had a male submissive in the past, it wasn’t bad but they were also transgendered too, so it was… different?

“Let me think about it. Please.”

Nodding his head, Lucifer resumed working on his list.

It took Charlie a day and a half to make up her mind. Returning from the store, she hung up the phone with Sam, entering the bunker.

“Luci? I’m home!” She smirked, walking down the stairs.

“Please don’t say that.” Lucifer walked out from the library, his face dark and mournful.

“Okay, out of my vocab.” She frowned seeing the Archangel’s response, idly wondering if Lucile Ball wronged him somehow, “So I just heard from the boys, they are looking at hiking into the woods at first light to look for the den. All goes well they should be back in three days.”

“Oh goody,” Lucifer snarked.

Setting the bags down on the war room table, Charlie frowned for a moment. She was going to wait but seeing the angel unhappy changed her mind.

“So, I’ve thought about your… request… and I have an answer for you.” Charlie bit her lip as the Devil moved closer to her, cautiously, she noted, “I am willing to try things with you on your list. Provided that we lay some ground rules first.”

As if flipping a switch, his whole demeanor changed. Gone was the heaviness in his eyes and instead gratitude lightened his blue eyes.

“Of course. I’m an angel, consent is still important to me.” He remained composed but his excitement was spilling forth.

“Okay. Let’s have a beer and talk things through.”

One beer turned to three and Charlie was starting to feel better about her decision. They made a second list, of things that they were both willing to try and do together. They also wrote out the rules of their arrangement and both agreed to keep this strictly between them. Charlie didn’t want a lecture from Team Free Will and Lucifer didn’t want others to perceive him as weak.

“Getting together to do things may be tough with the others around but I think we can swing it.” Charlie mulled over the list and took a deep breath, “Of course I did pick up a few things that we could try out, now. If you like.” She said innocently. Lucifer looked at the slight woman.

“You… bought me… things?”

“Well, yeah, of course I did.” She shrugged, missing the touched look on his face, “I was thinking we can start off simply enough with… that.” She pointed the mouse at one of the words.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Less than 30 minutes later, in the communal showers, Charlie stood hooking up the enema bag when Lucifer walked in wearing a robe. A glance over her shoulder, she smiled nervously at him. An unsure smile graced his lips.

“Hey, you okay?” Charlie asked walking over, “If you don’t want to do this..”

“No, it’s fine. Just…” He bit his lip and looked at her, “You do realize that if you tell anyone what we do here I will pull your still beating heart out of your chest and show it to you, right?”

Charlie’s eyes glazed over, “You can do that? Like in Temple of Doom?”

Lucifer’s confused look made her smile.

“Okay, after this, as part of aftercare, we are watching The Temple of Doom.”

“Sounds delightful.” He crossed his arms.

“Wait, do you know anything about Indiana Jones?” She narrowed her eyes.

“No, is he a hunter? Wait… movies... he’s a character in a movie.”

“Movies, several… well, we’ll talk about it later.” She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips she straightened her back, “As you know we are not in a formal BDSM relationship, you do not need to call me Ma’am, Madame, She or anything like that but you can safe word out. What is your safe word and what does it mean?”

“Morningstar and it means I want everything to stop right now and I am done for the night.”

“And Stoplight?”

“Green means yes, Yellow means I’m uneasy and Red means stop, I need a minute.”

Charlie nodded and smiled encouraging. She was starting to relax about this.

“Okay, any questions?”

Lucifer looked at Charlie’s bathing suit, “What’s Gryffindor mean?”

“I see I have a lot of work to do.” She sighed, “Okay, big boy, strip for mama.” She turned and walked over towards the shower. Turning it on, she got the temperature warm. “How warm do you want this?”

“Simulate the temperature of male ejaculate.” Came the reply. Her shoulders fell.

“Seriously?” She turned and looked at the naked Archangel standing behind her, “Yours is the third penis I’ve seen live. I have no idea how warm that is supposed to be.”

Stepping forward Lucifer placed his hand under the stream and felt. A few twist of knobs and the water was a little more lukewarm. Filling the bag, Charlie let water run through the system, clearing out any dust or debris before locking it off. While that happened she slipped on a pair of latex gloves and retrieved a fresh tube of KY Jelly. Opening the tube, she spread a generous dollop on her fingers.

“Okay, I’m going to open you up before I wand ya. Okay? I’ll take my time so I don’t hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me, human.”

“Call it habit, Angel. Hands against the wall, spread your legs shoulder length apart.”

Lucifer complied and leaned slightly against the cold tile wall and waited. A hand spread his cheeks apart while a single finger circled his tight hole. Teasing his entrance, Charlie pressed in and withdrew her finger, making sure that there was enough lube for both her finger and the wand. It took several minutes to open up the angel, while soft moans escaped hip lips. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Charlie leaned in slightly.

“Are you ready, Luce?”

He responded by nodding his head.

“I need vocal confirmation, Lucifer.”

“Yes. I’m… yes, please.”

Taking a step back, Charlie took up the wand.

“Hands and knees, lean forward to rest on your chest. Get comfortable.” She changed the position of the bag to be at the appropriate height. Kneeling next to Lucifer, she rubbed soothing circles into his back as she slowly inserted the wand into him.

“Move your knees apart for me.” He complied allowing her room to begin massaging his stomach. “This may take up to 15 minutes.” Reaching under him she placed her hand on his stomach and began rubbing large deep circles into his abdomen.

For a minute maybe two, all that was heard was the sound of water, slowly, softly, moans were heard. About to ask if he was in discomfort, Charlie’s hand moved and pumped up against something. It took her a moment to realize that Lucifer was hard. Taking a deep breath, she continued massaging his stomach but moved her hand higher to avoid his erection.

Minutes ticked by as Lucifer’s moan grew. All the while she waited for him to warn her or to show any sign of his impending completion. But around the 11 minute mark, Lucifer panted.

“I’m done. I need to go.”

“Okay,” Charlie slowly removed the wand and helped Lucifer to his feet and over to the bathroom nearby. Instructing him to massage his stomach and sit comfortably for a while. She quickly cleaned up the shower area, then cleaned herself before checking in on Lucifer. Letting him know that she was going to put away the items and give him some time alone, but that she would be around if he needed her, she went and changed quickly. Setting things up for them in the observation room, which had become a makeshift living room, she returned to the bathroom.

Just walking out Lucifer was dressed in the robe once more, a scowl on his face.

“And?” Charlie asked expectantly.

“It was... odd, there was pleasure but not enough to complete me.” Lucifer huffed, “It became, unpleasant after a while.”

“Well, not all things are like that.”

He grew silent and it made Charlie nervous.

“Look, Luce, some things are deigned to get the ball rolling, some are meant to be a full throttled experience. We just started.”

“You’re willing… to try something else?” He looked skeptical.

“Sure, why not? That wasn’t the weirdest thing I’ve ever done. May as well put me down for some more kink exploration.”

Offering a shy smile, Lucifer snapped his fingers and was dressed and dry once more.

“You said something about a movie?”

Charlie smiled.

“Right this way sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one totally got away from me. I am pretty sure I did not give this kink justice (I've never engaged in it before) so... yeah. Fiction kids... suspend disbelief and all that jazz.


End file.
